Happily Ever After
by NightIntent
Summary: Oneshot. Kara AKA Snow White asks her prince a question. What happens when she's not satisfied with the answer?


NightIntent: Okay, so I've been doing the actual fairy tales in Damsels, Inc. for a while now. And then my friend got me thinking about a question Snow White (or Kara, in this story) might have had for her prince. This works off one question.

Disclaimer: I don't own Snow White.

* * *

"Finn," Kara said one evening as the two of them were curled up on a couch, "there's something I've been wondering ever since you saved me."

"Yes, my love?" Finn inquired, his hand stroking her hair.

"Well…. I was wondering why exactly you kissed me," she mumbled shyly. "I mean, everyone thought I was dead. Why did you kiss me?"

There was a long pause. Finally, Finn replied, "Well, you looked so beautiful. I couldn't help it. And I've read a lot of histories, on curses cured and princesses woken up by a kiss. So I figured it was worth a shot."

"So… the only reason you love me is because I'm beautiful?" Kara inquired sweetly.

"Well… yeah. What else is there to fall in love with?" he queried.

Kara blinked. "Does that mean that I have no qualities other than a pretty face?" she asked, her voice dangerously sweet.

"No, of course not," Finn replied. Kara relaxed slightly. Finn continued stroking her hair. "You have a nice body and wonderful hair, too."

Kara stood up abruptly. "My personality has nothing to do with it? My brains? Just my looks, that's all you like about me?" she demanded.

"Isn't that what I just said…?" Finn replied.

Kara glared at him. "You arrogant, stupid jerk!" she exclaimed. "I wish we hadn't gotten married! Now I have to live with an idiot! I could just scream!" In fact, she did scream. Loudly, and high pitched. Finn flinched.

"Now, that was uncalled for," Finn commented. He grabbed her arm before she could run out of the room. She slapped him and sprinted out. "Oh, well. She'll get over it," Finn muttered to himself. He expected her to cry for a while and come back to him to apologize for slapping him and yelling.

Kara did, indeed run up to her room. But she didn't cry as Finn expected her to. Instead, she paced around the room, over and over again, thinking furiously. After a time, she came up with a plan. Kara grinned as she gathered up a few changes of clothes and put them into a bag. She tossed it over her shoulder and walked out the door of her room. At the gates to the palace, she simply ordered the guards to get out of her way. When in the city, she walked around, calling out to the people in the marketplace cheerfully.

Kara toyed with the thought of going back to her old home, but she didn't fancy it. Her father didn't like her much, and she hated her stepmother. So she decided she'd just wander around, staying away from the capital. By full dark, Kara had reached an inn that she liked. She went in and got a room, using money that she'd grabbed as an afterthought.

Kara settled down in her room, preparing for bed. She lay down in the bed and doused the candle on the nightstand next to it. She fell asleep smiling slightly.

* * *

Sometime in the middle of the night, someone knocked on her door. Kara got up slowly, walking drowsily over to the door. Before she opened it, she remembered to grab the robe that lay on a chair, pulling it on over her nightgown. Then Kara tugged open the door. The innkeeper stood in the hallway, a semi-frantic look on his face. 

The innkeeper inquired, "Have you noticed anything strange here?"

Kara shook her head, still half asleep. "Nope," she responded. "But I'll be sure to tell you if I do."

The innkeeper nodded and left. Kara closed the door and locked it again. She took the robe off and tossed it back on the chair. Before she could lie back in the bed, however, Kara felt a draft behind her. She jerked around, searching the room behind her. When she didn't see anything, Kara shrugged slightly and got back into her bed.

Just before she was about to fall asleep, Kara heard someone beside her sigh. Her eyes flew open and she sat up quickly. "Who's there?" she demanded to empty air. "What do you want?"

No one responded. Kara glanced around the room nervously, but when she didn't see anyone, she lay back down, pulling the blankets up to her chin. A few seconds later, something moved in the room again. Kara sat up again. She caught a glimpse of a young man, sighing and glancing at the bed. Kara yelled, "Hey! What are you doing?"

The young man vanished. Kara gasped quietly. She quickly got up from the bed and changed into her daytime clothes. She packed up the rest of her clothes and left the room. Kara paid the man at the desk, who was half asleep, and left the inn.

Kara sighed deeply. Now she had no where to spend the night. _Oh, well,_ Kara thought. _I guess I'll have to go back. After all, I am married to him. Even if he _is_ an idiot._ She sighed again, but began her walk back to the palace. It took her the rest of the night to get back, because she walked slowly and kept stopping, reluctant to get back to the palace. Finally, as dawn was breaking, Kara reached her home. The guards let her in the gates. She went straight up to the room she shared with the prince.

Kara opened the door. And gasped. Lying in bed was Finn. But next to him, in Kara's place, was another woman. "What the hell is going on here!" Kara demanded. The prince and the woman sat up, looking shocked. The woman pulled the blanket up to her throat. _At least she's trying to be modest,_ Kara thought scornfully.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Finn stammered. "Y-you left."

"And you took so much time in getting over that, didn't you?" Kara said, her voice sugary sweet. "Surely you knew I'd come back eventually. Where else do I have to go? Hmm?"

"Well, you could have gone to the dwarves," Finn muttered reproachfully.

"You had them all killed so I wouldn't be tempted to go back to them," she responded. "Any other suggestions?"

The prince looked around the room sheepishly. "Oh, yeah. Well, then I have no other suggestions."

"Good. Now get that witch out of here," Kara ordered.

Finn looked defiant. "You can't ordered me around n my own palace," he proclaimed proudly, obviously showing off for the woman next to him.

"I can if I can blackmail you into it," Kara said sweetly. "Now get her out of here."

"Fine," Finn muttered sulkily. He waved his hand at the woman and she got out of the bed, completely naked. Kara glared at her.

The woman got dressed and flounced out of the room, tossing her wavy blonde hair. Finn watched as she left.

Kara slapped him. "You stupid jerk!" she yelled. "How could you! We're married, and you're lying with another woman?" She let out a wordless cry, and stalked from the room. She went to the room she stayed in when the prince decided he wanted to sleep. Kara now suspected that he hadn't been alone at all. She couldn't sleep after seeing what she had. Instead, Kara started to pace around the room. Finally, she collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Kara woke up to sunlight on her face. She had slept for a while. Getting put of bed, she stretched for a few seconds. When she felt more awake, Kara got changed and went to eat. On the way to the kitchen, she ran into Finn. She ignored him completely. 

After eating, Kara went back to town. She needed to walk off some stress. And shopping might help a bit, too. Kara smiled as she walked, thinking of all the things she could get. Might as well get a decent revenge on Finn. It was his money, after all.

At the first shop in town, which was a clothing store, Kara bought a few dresses, a riding outfit, and some breeches and shirts. All were of good quality, and rather expensive. She was in a better mood already. Until the middle of the afternoon, Kara shopped. She spent a lot of money. In the afternoon, though, she started to get tired and hungry. So she stopped at a food stall and bought some food, which she ate on her way back to the castle.

Kara had thought ahead. Most of the stuff she'd bought she had arranged to have sent to the castle later. She only carried the dresses she'd bought in the first store. When she got back to the palace, Finn stopped her.

"You were in town for most of the day, and that's all you bought?" he demanded.

"Why? Did you miss me?" Kara asked sweetly. "How sad. For some reason, I don't care."

Finn sighed, his breath hissing through his teeth. "Fine," he said. Finn walked off.

Kara smiled slightly. It was so easy to get to Finn. She went to her room and tried the dresses on. Her favorite dress was the long black one. It had long, loose bell sleeves, and the skirt flared out slightly. The bodice was just tight enough to allow Kara to breathe, and the neckline was just right, not modest but not showing more than necessary. Kara twirled around in front of the mirror, making the skirt flare out more. The black matched her hair and contrasted with her pale skin. She loved it.

The door opened. Finn walked in cautiously. Kara didn't even notice him. She was too busy trying on her other dresses. Finn's breath caught at the sight of her in the black dress. She was beautiful. After a minute, Kara saw his reflection in her mirror. She whirled around, her cheeks flushing with anger.

"What do you want now?" she demanded.

"N-nothing," Finn said, beating a hasty retreat.

"Hmph," Kara muttered. She was starting to get tired of this little "game." If Finn apologized, she would forgive him. Until then… well, she'd just have to keep shopping.

At dinner, Kara didn't talk once. She ate quickly, ignoring all the talk around her. She went straight back to her room. Kara was tired, so she went to bed when she got back to her room. Within a few minutes, she fell asleep.

* * *

In the morning, there was a warm spot in the bed next to Kara. She didn't know what it was from. Kara just shrugged. Not like it mattered. Kara got dressed and went to town again. She didn't stay long, since she'd gotten everything that she'd wanted the day before. Wen she got back to the castle, it wasn't even noon. Everything that she'd gotten the day before had arrived. So Kara decided to try out her new riding outfit, and go for a ride on her mare. 

Kara went out to the stables. She got in unnoticed. Her favorite mare was called Night, because she was black as night was. "Hey, Night," Kara murmured softly. "How are you doing?" The dark mare came over to the front of the door, huffing softly. She nuzzled Kara.

"Good girl," Kara soothed. She brushed the mare off and saddled her up. When she'd finished, Kara led Night out of the stable. When she'd mounted, Kara nudged Night to a walk. When Kara judged that the mare was warmed up enough, she clicked to Night. The mare started to canter. In a little while, the two reached Kara's favorite place. It was a meadow near a waterfall.

Normally, the meadow was abandoned. But that day, Finn was there, waiting for her. "I'm sorry," he said before she could snap at him. "I wasn't thinking before. Will you give me a second chance?"

"Well…. Okay," Kara said. Finn smiled and strode over to her. Pulling her against him, he kissed her. She pulled away for a second and muttered, "And this really is happily ever after, isn't it?"

"Maybe," Finn replied, looking cunning.

* * *

NightIntent: That's it. My first one-shot. Oddly enough, shorter than some of my Damsels, Inc. chapters. Oh, well. I'd like to know what people think of this, so please review. 


End file.
